Winter Nights
by Unknownwriter2729
Summary: The Lady Hokage has given me the task of watching over and the rehabilitation of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha-San is cold and cut off. I'm literally the exact opposite of him but Lady Tsunade believes i can do this so I will because thats my ninja way!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Quiet.

Shy.

Timid.

Cute.

Fragile.

I hated those words. Those words that many people would have used to describe me if you asked them in my past.

"Hinata-Sama your father request your presence in his study." Turning my attention from my thoughts I look up to Neji, "Hai thank you Neji-Niisan." He nods his head before taking his leave. Getting up from my spot in my mother's garden I make my way towards my father's study. He "request" my presence….HA that's laughable Hyuuga Hiashi does not REQUEST anything. This was an order and I knew it. As i walk down the hall I let my mind wonder. It's been 4 months since the battle with Madara Uchiha took place. It's been many more since my confession to naruto about my feelings for him. I have accepted that he won't return my affections. At first it hurt i couldn't even be in the same room with him without bursting into tears but all that hurt and what eventually turned into anger I focused it all into training. I made jounin and now want to focus on becoming an anbu. Even with my rise in power and rank Tou-san still believes i won't make a good clan leader and he's right i cant or maybe i should say i wouldn't make the necessary decisions a clan head would have to make so he has proclaimed Hanabi my younger sister the new heiress. As i near his office i put on my emotionless mask that i learned along time ago to wear around him. I knock and stick me head in to see in he is busy, "Tou-san?"

"Enter daughter." Hiashi the clan leader and my father says, "I have called you here to discuss this recent request that i got from Lady Tsunade." Lady Tsunade? Request? What does the hokage want from me and why not summon me like normal? "She has requested that you help in the monitoring of Uchiha Sasuke. I have no doubt in your abilities but i also would understand if you would want to decline this mission request and wont hold it against you." He says to me. The hokage wants ME to monitor one of the strongest people in this village HELL he is probably one of the strongest people in the whole 5 nations. "Hinata?" my father calls out to me reminding me that i'm still seated in front of him. "Hai Tou-san thank you for informing me. Does the Lady Hokage want me give her my answer now or?" I ask him. To even be in the same room as Uchiha-san makes my knees feel weak with nerves. "It says here she would like your reply as soon as possible. You do understand what it would mean if you accept this mission daughter?" he asks as he looks up from the scroll he is reading. "Hai Tou-san. The lady hokage seems to think i am capable of this mission so i will accept. She wouldn't give a mission she knew i would fail." I say to him. Pride. It was so fast i think i almost missed it but i think i saw an emotion i only saw when i made jounin….pride. Hiashi Hyuga rarely showed any emotion but in that split second i saw it. He was happy and proud of my answer. Smiling i stand and bow, "Arigatou Tou-san i will take my leave now." "Goodbye daughter." he says to me as he looks for another scroll. As i exit his office i make my way back to my room but stop about 15 feet from my room. "Hanabi… You know eavesdropping is rude."

"Are you really going to take the mission with the uchiha traitor?" she asks stepping from around the corner.

"Yes i am"

"You know i don't doubt your abilities but this is UCHIHA SASUKE we are talking about." she says as she puts one hand on her hip. "Yes hanabi i do realize who i would me watching over. The hokage believes i will be able to handle myself so i think i should trust her judgement. Don't you?" I ask her as i step into my room. I heading into my closet I pull out my standard jounin outfit. "Besides i doubt it would just be me with him. Im pretty sure Naruto-san or Sakura-san would be there i mean they did spend FOREVER chasing him down." i say turning to go to the bathroom and change.

"If you think you can do it then so do I. I just wanted to make sure you take on this mission because you want to not because Tou-san says to or because Lady Tsunade wants you to." Hanabi says through the door. "Thank you Hanabi for the concern but i believe i can handle this" i smile at her. She merely nods her head and smiles back.

"I don't think you should tell Neji-niisan until you officially take the mission. You know how is and if he learns of this he'll do everything in his power to get you out of it." Hanabi says.

"You know he only does what he believes is right and he cares for us both deeply." i say trying to give her my best disapproving look. It doesn't work and i end up laughing with her as we walk to the front of the mansion.

"Well good luck sister! I have to meet my team in the training fields for practice." She smiles at my one last time before heading off in her own direction. I wait until she is no longer in site to continue on my own. Since the battle was only 4 months ago the village is still in kind of a destruction state so not everything that use to be there is standing. Many ninja have missions that are within the village such as clean up and helping the villagers with rebuilding their homes. I generally work in the hospital when ever i can.

"Hinata! Hinata! Did you hear that sasuke-kun is back!! I heard he is staying this time!!" Ino Yamanaka yells as she runs toward me.

"Yes i did hear that Ino." i smile at her

Slowing her pace from running to walking beside me.

"Ino you don't...you know...still like Uchiha-san? Do you?" i ask her looking at her side ways.

"No Hinata-chan i don't like him still. I'm just happy for forehead. You know how long she has waited for this moment. I in fact kinda like someone else." she says to me and with the last part she has a small blush covering her cheeks. "It wouldn't happen to be a certain quiet artist would it?" i ask smirking at her. "HINATA-CHAN!! Shhh don't be so loud!" Ino-chan says in a rushed tone looking back and forth to see if anyone heard. I let out a small laugh "Dont worry Ino-chan you secrete is safe with me."

"What secrete?"

Well i'll be damned. I guess when you speak of the devil he shall appear.

"SAI-KUN!" Ino-chan rushes out with her blush spreading.

Standing in front of us would be Sai-kun.

"Good morning Sai-kun. What brings you here to the market today?" i smile coming to a stop to talk with him. "Good morning Hinata-chan. I was actually wondering if i could steal Beautiful here from you?" He smiles at me or trys to any way. "Why of course i was on my way to the hokage tower anyways. You and Ino-chan have fun!" I say and bow and continue walking but not before i hear this, "So beautiful wanna tell me what you are trying to hide from me?" I couldn't help but let out a laugh before actually walking away.

Arriving at the hokage tower i walk up the steps to Lady Tsunades office. I Knock before entering.

"COME IN!" I hear her yell. Opening the door i move to stand infront of her messy desk.

"Ah Hinata-chan its you. I assume your father told you of the mission i have for you yes?" Lady Tsunade asks not looking up from the scroll she has in her hand.

"Hai . And i will accept the mission." I say to her.

Looking up from the scroll in her hand "You understand COMPLETELY the dangers with taking on this mission?"

"Hai"

"Well then your mission shall start tomorrow in the morning be at the hospital. The Baka Naruto will meet you there im assuming Sakura as well. You'll be in charge of the Uchiha's health while he stays in the hospital and then monitor his behavior after he is released. You'll stay at the uchiha compound with him. I want you to report everything to me directly at the end of each week. The council wants his head for what he did but you know naruto won't allow it so this a compromise. The Uchiha will be under watch until i say. I want him to eventually become a trusted nin of the leaf but that will take time. You will not be given any other missions until this one is complete. Do you understand and accept?" The Lady Hokage tells me.

"Hai I Hinata Hyuga understand the dangers of this mission and accept it knowing willingly what i am accepting." I say to her. "Good do you have any concerns or questions from me?" she asks.

"Will Uchiha-san have any restraint on him? And why me?"

"Yes the Uchiha will have no access to his chakra but that doesnt mean to underestimate him. He is excellent at hand to hand combat but with your abilities i know you'll handle whatever he throws at you with whatever response you deem acceptable. And you have no connection to him. Both Naruto and Sakura are to emotionally involved to deal with him without being bias. With you it'll be different. If i'm being completely honest i'm hoping your kindness and caring heart will help him see that he has other friends and not just naruto and sakura. Your main purpose is to try and get him use to village life again." Lady Tsunade says looking at me. " I know you will give this mission your all. Was that all?"

"Hai Lady Hokage." I smile at her.

"You are dismissed then i will see you friday at 3pm for your report on the uchiha." She nods her head and i take my leave.

Well its official. I am now the caretaker of one of the most dangerous people in the world and i start tomorrow. Heading home to gather a bag and all my other supplies i can't help but think of what Neji-niisan will think. I guess I should get it over with and tell him…..I think i'll do it tomorrow before I leave that way he wont have any time to try and change anything. Yes tomorrow I decide and continue my way through the broken streets back to my home……..

 ** _Well fellow readers and writers this is the first chapter to my story more chapters will be uploaded soon. Im trying to work out an exact day for uploads but havent found a day so far with college and work being so busy but i promise it wont be to much longer!! Again first time story and first time writing if it wasnt to your liking please dont leave any rude comments. constructive critism is okay._** ** _See you soon!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Will he be okay?"

What…….What is that? Whos Voice is that?

"He'll be fine naruto…..the uchiha just needs rest."

"Lady Tsunade do you think it's best to leave leave him with Hinata-chan? I just feel like i should be the one to oversee his recovery." Sakura…..that voice belongs to her i know that. If that's her voice then that means i'm in the village. The last thing i remember is trying to escape Naruto after the battle with Madara.

"Teme….Teme you awake?" i hear naruto ask. I try to open my eyes but it hurts like hell.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun can you hear us?!"

Grunting to let them know i can hear both of their annoying voices and so they hopefully stop talking.

"You two out! I need to speak with the uchiha alone!"

"Awww come on granny! " "But Lady Tsunade!"

"I will not repeat myself!" i hear her thunder at them.

After a few moments of grumbling i hear footsteps retreating out of the room.

"Alright uchiha i'm going to move up your bed into a sitting position. It will hurt." I can safely assume that it is Tsunade speaking. She wasn't lying, the moment the bed began to move my back felt like it was being ripped opened and burned all at the same time.

"Sorry. Alright im going to remove the bandages from your eyes. Once the wrap is removed i want you to SLOWLY open your eyes okay." she says. I nod in what i hope is her direction. I can feel the bed shift and her hands come closer to my face to remove the bandage. Being so close to someone else makes me uncomfortable. Not that i would EVER say that out loud. "Alright open your eyes."

Slowly opening my eyes the bright light from inside and outside the room was blinding. Focusing my eyes as much as i can i look at her. "I'm going to check them to be safe. You over used them when you fought madara and then naruto. Your lucky you even can see." she checks them she leans back over to her side and thankfully away from me. "Your vision is fine. You won't be able to use any chakra. One because i put chakra restraints on you. And two because if you do you could end up permanently blinding yourself because of over usage." she says to me. I say nothing and glare at her.

"Why hasn't the council killed me." i manage to grumble out.

"Your team wouldn't let them. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all argued on your behalf." she says.

"Not you?"

"No. I didn't really care what would've happened to you but now that you are awake i will tell you what the council has decided. The council members have agreed to allow you to become a nin of this village again on the condition that you be monitored at all times by the person that i have chosen or in their absence an anbu. You will not have any access to your chakra at all until i deem it appropriate for you to have it back. You will be monitored until i also deem it fit that you aren't a threat to this village and it people. No missions will be given to you until i see fit. You do need to stay in the hospital for at least two more days before you can be discharged. Your clans compound was badly damaged but while you slept i had some workers at least fix it enough for it to be livable. Your guardian and you will stay there. The rest of the repairs are up to you." Tsunade finishes looking at me with all seriousness.

"And if i don't comply with what your "council members" demand?"

"There is only so much protection your team can give you sasuke. Not many get a second chance to start over i suggest you take it. I'm going to let your team members in now naruto will answer any other questions you have. Your guardian will be here in the morning to check your vitals."

"And who's unlucky soul have you chosen to be my baby sitter?" i ask her as she heads to the door.

Tsunade opens the door and for i a moment i figured she was ignoring me.

"Hinata Hyuga." she says before completely leaving me alone.

Hinata Hyuga…...I know of the hyuga clan. They are known for the trademark hyuga eyes that hold the byakugan. Eyes similar but so different to mine all at the same time. Hinata ……..I know she use to follow the dope all the time. I never really saw her abilities even during the chunin exams i don't remember really paying attention to her battle. I only know that she lost to her cousin in the end.

"So teme….granny Tsunade told you about Hinata-chan i assume?" Naruto asks he and sakura re-enter the room.

"Im sorry sasuke-kun i tried to get lady Tsunade to let naruto or i be the one that's with you but she wouldn't listen to me.." Sakura tells me while blushing like a child

"Hn…...i suppose id rather have her than either of you." I say to Sakura. I can't believe after all theses years she still doesn't get that i want nothing to do with her but she like the damn dope are like leeches they refuse to leave no matter how hard i push and pull at them.

"HEY TEME DON'T BE MEAN TO SAKURA-CHAN!" the blonde yells me.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Kinda pointless now that you fought so hard to keep the council from doing that. I want nor ever wanted ANYTHING to do with either of you! It's not my fault you two idiots can't see that and i won't feel bad because you want me too. Both of you and this damned village can piss off for all i care." i say to both of them.

Sakura is the first to react. While i was telling them off she already started crying. Pathetic. She makes a sniffling sound before running out of the room. Probably to cry some more.

"You don't have to be such a dick You know. She only wants to be your-"

"My what? Friend? You really are dumb. She never wanted to be just friends. She wants me to be some trophy husband to show off just like everyone in this village she's fake. And if she cant take a little truth then she shouldn't be a ninja." I interrupt him looking into the bakas eyes.

"Then let her down gently. No need for you to be so harsh to her." Naruto says. "Hinata-Chan is a nice person i hope some of her kindness can rub off on you teme."

"You aren't worried id corrupt her since she's so "nice"?" I glare at him. Why wont this baka leave.

"Hinata-Chan no way. But that doesnt mean to underestimate her. She is strong in her own way. She'll be good for you. Besides she probably the only one in this village that won't want to kill you on the spot." He says smiling probably at something stupid he's thinking.

"Hn…….we'll see." I say to end our conversation. "Leave." I say to send him off otherwise he'd never leave.

"Fine. Fine I'll go. I'll see you in the morning with hinata-chan. I'm serious though when i say this. Behave for her. She herself has been through alot just like you just in a different way." He says to me with so much seriousness in his voice.

I say nothing to him and he takes his leave. Hinata hyuga. Hhmm. Like me but different huh? I'm interested in this girl. She has both the baka and Lady Tsunade wrapped around her finger. Putting the bed back into the laying position I close my eyes. The last thing I can think about is the hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga.

 ** _* Alright guys! Chapter 2 is up! Im so sorry it took me so long to get this here but i had school and work and when i did have time i hit a writers block. Ive never done 2 person perspective before and for some reason this was so hard to write in sasukes view. Anyway please enjoy and no rude comments please and thank you!! See you guys in the chapter!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good morning Hinata-sama."

"Oh! Good morning neji-niisan! I made breakfast." I say to neji. I was so lost in thought with cooking that i almost didn't catch him when he came in.

"Thank you hinata-sama. Everything looks great do you want me to gather everyone to eat?" he asks. Setting down the knife i was using i nod and smile at him in thanks.

"Oh and hinata-sama….."

Shit……...im busted.

"I know of your mission with the uchiha. And although i don't trust him i trust you. I know you'll do your absolute best. If you ever need it though i am merely a call away." He says to me before he leaves to get everyone. I stand there shocked. *thank you Neji…...* Putting down 3 plates for father, hanabi, and niisan i walk back and forth from the dining room to the kitchen bring the food with me as i go.

"Morning Daughter"

"Morning Hinata!"

Father and Hanabi greet as they enter.

"Will you not be eating with us?" Hanabi said

"No i have to meet naruto-san for the mission i have my bags and food already prepared." shaking my head.

"Oh well good luck!" she says.

"Your sister doesn't need hanabi." father says to her. He looks up and nods in my direction before beginning to eat.

I bow before leaving and head to the entrance of my home where i have everything ready to go. I have my nin uniform and a couple casual clothing as well per packed. I figure if i need more i can just take the uchiha with me and get more later on. Grabbing my two bags of the stuff i think i will need i head off in the direction of the hospital.

Walking through the village today is peaceful. I nod to some of the stand owners that are selling various items. I've seen most of these people since i was born and they have always been kind to me. It doesn't take long until i spot a familiar bundle of bright blonde hair.

"Morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto greets me.

"Morning Naruto-san." i say to him. I give a small smile to be polite but it is still so awkward between us. I doubt it will ever get better. I mean how am i supposed to react towards the man that i thought i loved but ended up breaking my heart. I own him the fact that through heartbreak i have become stronger but still.

"How have you been Hina-chan?" he asks scratching the back of his head.

"I've been fine thank you. Shall we head down to see Uchiha-san?" i brush his question off. I have no desire to speak to him longer than i have to. Not because i'm mad but because…..well i'm not to sure why i know i just don't want to.

"Oh...okay...yeah i'll take you to him." he says his smile fades. To others who aren't close to him they wouldn't have noticed but me…..well i spent most of my life watching him. I can read him like a open book. He's hurt that i wont speak to him. Well to bad get over it i did.

"Sasuke-teme was in a mood yesterday just so you know." he tells me as we walk down the hallway. I nod to signal i understand.

We make it all the way to the room where the have im in.

"Naruto-san. I think it would be best if i went in alone." i stop him from opening the door.

"Hinata-chan I-"

"This is not a request. I am now in charge of uchiha-san health and you being there just annoys him. When he is in a better more stable condition, that would be the better time for the two of you to fight like cats and dogs but for now he doesn't need you. He needs someone who can make unbiased decisions, that better HIS health both mentally and physically. You and sakura right now only bring out the bad side of sasuke. I know you two view him as a friend but to him you, sakura, and maybe even me represent all the terrible things that have happened to him. Give him time to adjust to the village, to people, to having friends that care. Do you understand what i am saying." i say looking him in the eyes. I am serious if i have to i'll have lady tsunade restrict naruto and sakura's visits with him. I don't want to but i must do whatever it takes to rehabilitate the uchiha.

"...What's best for him or what you want? Hinata-chan i know i hurt-"

Holding up a hand to stop him, "this has nothing to do with me. This is about sasuke. And if you truly care for him as you say then you will pass along the message to sakura. I'm done speaking to you on this topic." I turn from him and open sasuke's room door. I take a step in and immediately feel hostility come from with in. i quickly shut the door in naruto's face before he can enter.

"So your my babysitter huh?"

I look up from the door and stare into obsidian eyes.

"Hello sasuke im Hinata Hyuuga. I'll be in charge of your medical recovery and rehabilitation into the village." i smile and say to him.

"You have an issue with the dope?" he ignore my greeting and nods his head in the direction of the door where i'm fairly certain naruto is still.

"Yes and No." i answer honestly. Walking further into the room i look around. Everything that's in the room is so clean it's like noone was recovering in here. The only thing that has any personalization to it are the flowers on his bed side that im guessing sakura bought for him.

"So sasuke …" i say to him as i pick up his medical record. I'm nowhere near as good as sakura is but i'm good enough to deal with what is required for recovery. "It seems that when you battled both madara and naruto you damaged your chakra network. We will begin therapy tomorrow today i just to test the waters so to speak to see where you are at. Sound good?" looking up from the clipboard i look at him and smile.

"Do i have a choice?" sasuke asks glaring at me. Hhmm he responds with hatred and sarcasm. Typical for someone who has lived the life he has. My mother always told me to kill people with kindness but i feel that will not work with him. I have to be firmer than i normally am with people when i am with him.

"Well yes of course you have a choice Uchiha-san. We can begin therapy and eventually you'll be able to use your chakra as normal OORR you refuse recovery and lose your sharingan forever and become a civilian. The choice is all yours." i say as i put a hand on my hip.

He looks shocked more than anything. I don't think anyone has ever spoken to him like that before. He recovers quickly though and smirks at me. Smirking is good for a man who is know for glaring and frowning all the time. Small victories.

"Therapy it is then" he says to me.

"Do you mind if i sit next to your bedside?" i ask before moving anywhere. He merely nods at me and i take a chair from the corner and drag it over to the bedside. Sitting down i gesture for him to give m his arm. He hesitates before conceding to whatever inner battle he was having with himself.

"I'm going to send a tiny amount of my chakra into you. Don't lie to me. We need to be honest with each other if you want your recovery to be a success. If it hurts i need you to tell me. Everything that happens in here is confidential i will only tell the lady hokage the status of your progress not what you say." i say to him as i feel his arm. Everything physically is in the right place but i can tell with one glance that his chakra networks are pretty much all completely damaged. "Are you ready?" i ask

"Hn…" I'm going to take that as a yes. I build up a small amount of chakra onto the figure tips of my hand. I touch him and send it through. Almost instantly he pulls his arm back and hiss at me like some feral cat.

"On a scale of one to ten. How bad?"

"100" he say between his teeth.

"Im sorry. We'll have to take it slower than i initially thought but thank you for being honest." i say to him. Normally i would comfort a friend by a hug or a squeeze on the shoulder but i know he isn't ready for that.

"When do you think ill be able to channel chakra through it?" he asks as he rubs his arm that i just touched.

"I'd say until it no longer hurts you to have my chakra go through." i shrug at him.

"Very helpful." he glares at me.

I shrug again, "do you feel up to getting some really food to eat? I know the uchiha compound isn't ready to move into yet so we will have to stay here a couple more days but that doesn't mean we have to their food." i smile at him

"Will anyone be joining us?" sasuke asks

"Not unless you want them to."

"why …...why you? I know your only being kind to me because of your mission but you don't need to be." he looks at me with all seriousness.

"Your right this is part of my mission but we will be spending all of our time together until otherwise said. Why make it miserable for both of us. And i would very much like to be your friend Uchiha-san." i say to me meeting his eyes. He looks me up and down like a predator stalking its prey. He opens his mouth and what i expect to hear is me being shot down but what comes out shocks me more.

"Sasuke." he says.

Titling my head, "what?"

"My name is sasuke. Cut that formality bull shit. If you say we are going to "try" and be friends, which by the way is a dumb thought to have i will never be your friend, then you should call me by my first name." he explains to me. I can't help but smile. I wasn't to certain how he would react but this was furthest from it.

"Well then sasuke-san, would you like to get dinner with me?" i ask him smiling in amusement.

"Hn.." is his only verbal response but he does nod his head in a yes motion and begins to get up. "Be Careful you havent walked in a while you muscles are sore." i begin to say to him but he cuts me off with a hand and says, " I know what my body is capable of women. Ill be fine." he says to me but glares at his legs.

Fine. if he wants to be stubborn so be it. He'll have to learn the hard way. Now standing, he takes a couple tender steps and seems to be fine but then he goes to take another step and his knee gives out. I see him as he falls. I know i said he'd learn the hard way but i can't help but reach out to him. I grab his arm and pull him to me so his weight is on me.

"I told you to be carefull maybe i should go get us food and come back you aren't ready to walk that far into town." I suggest to him. I have one of his arms round my shoulder the other grabs onto the rail of the bed to keep us both from falling..

"Im fine." he growls out. Hmm growling that's new for a human.

"No your not but okay don't listen to the medical professional that knows more than you." I say to him as he now props himself on the wall. I move my hand in a "you step first motion.", which only causes him to glare at me.

"Fine…." he mumbles……..

I smile at him and watch as he SLOWLY makes his way to the bed. I watch him. Sasuke Uchiha...stubborn, arrogant, and the only emotions i've seen him show is anger and hostility. I don't blame him though. He did say we could try to be friends as well though….he is a strange man.

"I'll be back then with dinner you should rest. Tomorrow will most likely be a painful day for you so eat what you can and rest when i return. I'll be in the room next to yours so if you need anything after i bring you food just yell." i say to him and turn to leave. I stop and look at him before leaving the room "Is there anything you want in particular?" He shakes his head and i nod before leaving. As i walk up and out of the hospital to get us dinner i can't help but think of what tomorrow will bring……...

 ** _alright guys! here is chapter 3. enjoy!!! see you guys in chapter 4!!_**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning Sasuke-san" She greets me as she walks in.

I say nothing to her but nod my head in acknowledgement. I watch her as she walks into the room further, she heads to foot of the bed and reads the medical report that is there. Her hair long, mid back, silky like the colour of a waterfall being seen at night. Her skin looks unusually soft for a ninja of her rank. Her eyes aren't white like the hyuugas i have seen. Theirs were always like ice glaciers, cold and distant. Hers though…..hers are lavender, warm and kind unlike her fellow kin. She has the calming energy to her. To some she'd seem trustworthy but i am not like others. I know she is only here because the hokage ordered her to be. I don't trust her, even though she said she wanted to be friends. Friends. Such a dumb and childish thought. Im a world known criminal. I was a missing nin from this damned village.

"Would you like to eat before we start your therapy?" hinata asks me finally looking up from the report.

"No." i say to her. I'm not hungry. I want to get this therapy over with.

"Alright then let's begin. I want you to lay on your stomach. I'm going to work on your back first. It'll be like a massage but with chakra being pushed into your body. It will hurt the first time i start on a new section but after that it shouldn't hurt. Im opening up your networks slowly. Not enough for you to use them but enough to where they aren't being restricted and should flow a little easier." she explains to me as she walks over to the side of the bed.

"How long do we have to do this?" i ask. I'm not all that comfortable with her touching me. I mean i'm fairly confident i could take her with just hand to hand combat but she has the advantage with being at a 100% while i'm at maybe 45%.

"That depends on you. The harder you resist my chakra entering your body the long we have to do it. If you let me do what i need to you should feel the effects of the treatment immediately and your tension is restricting your chakra flow along with other factors." she say to me. Hinata activates her byakugan and looks at me? Through me? I shift in the bed uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Sasuke-san." she tells me as she deactivated her eyes. I nod at her and turn over on my stomach. I feel her hands before they even touch me. I wouldn't say they are cold but cooler than mine. She gently begin to massage my back. Her touch is soothing but unknown to me so my natural reaction is to stiffen at it.

"You need to relax. The more resist the longer we have to do this." she say gently to me.

"I know." i tell her. Instead of focusing on her hands i focus on my breathing. I feel myself relax and her continue. We go through this same process for at least an hour before i no longer stiffen at her touch.

"Okay now that you are use to my touch i'm going to send small amounts of chakra into your chakra networks. This will hurt but after a couple times you should at least be able to send your own chakra through without it being at painful. That doesnt mean go crazy, you could set back the progress we made okay?" she explains to me. Again i just nod. I feel the chakra being built in her hands and then i feel nothing but pain. When she said it would be painful i didn't think she meant it would feel like she was ripping the skin off my back. I move quickly and roller over to get away from her. Sitting up right i grab her by the throat in a tight grip.

"What the hell did you do!" i seeth at her. What did she do! My back feels like it's been split open and burned. I tighten my grip waiting for her answer.

Her hand wraps around my wrist but she doesn't do anything else to escape my grasp. Her lavender eyes widen a fraction before they go back to normal.

"I...I told you….that it would hurt." she gasps out in between breaths. I look at her searching for any sign that she is lying to me but find nothing. I hold her still before I release her throat and watch her as she rubs her now tender skin.

"I warned you that it would be painful." She says to me. I glare at her, "you didn't say it would feel like you were trying to skin me." i throw back at her.

"We need to continue sasuke-san." she looks at me. I expect to see fear or hatred or even anger but no...all i see is nothing. I just grabbed her and could have killed this woman with one snap of my wrist and she acts like nothing happened.

"You are a stupid woman." i say to her.

"Why do you say that?" she tilts her head in confusion.

"I just choked you….and you act as if nothing happened. You do realize that i could have killed you." i say to her eyeing her up and down.

"Do you want to kill me sasuke-san?" is all she asks.

In that moment my immediate answer was yes but i couldn't help but feel like that was a lie i was telling myself. I don't know this woman yet i know i don't want her dead. I refuse to answer her question and roll back on my back.

"Let's just get this over with." i say to her. I don't see her move from her spot for a little bit but then she does, " okay sasuke-san. Let's try this again." was all the warning she gave to me before the same pain hit me again.

We did the therapy for what seemed like forever. The pain came and went as she said it would.

"Alright i think that's enough for today." hinata says to me.

"Had enough of torturing me did you?" i say between teeth.

"I wasn't torturing you sasuke-san. This is treatment. Its best for your body even if it doesn't feel like it." she glares at me.

"Whatever." i was going to say something back but then there was a knock at the door. I roll over back on my back and god damn that woman because she was right, my back and chakra network feel more open. I dont risk sending any extra chakra through them but it feels great. I don't tell her this though. No need to let this stupid woman know she's right. I watch as she goes to the door and great someone.

"Hello Kakashi-san. How are you?" she smiles at him.

"Ah hinata-chan how are you? I hope little injured sasuke isn't giving you to hard of a time?" he says to her. I grab the closest thing to me with happens to be a cup from last night and throw it at him. Kakashi merely catches it and looks at me.

"Sasuke-san!" hinata yells at me. I turn my glare from kakashi to her.

"I thought you said no one would be visiting me" i glare at her.

"Now now sasuke. What kind of teacher would i be if i didn't come to check on my student." kakashi answers. Not acknowledging him i glare at her waiting for her response.

"I didn't say that. I said naruto and sakura shouldn't see you. I never said anything about kakashi-san." she shrugs, "it's actually perfect that you are here kakashi. I need to get us something to eat and meet with lady hokage."

"I don't mind babysitting hinata-chan." if my glare could kill kakashi would be dead ten times over.

"Thank you kakashi-san i it." she smiles at him, "Sasuke-san is there anything you would like for lunch?"

"I'd like for him not to be here." i seeth out at her. They merely look at each other and she turns to leave. She just left me with this idiot, she didn't even think twice about it. Some caretaker…..

"I do hope you are being kind to our hinata-chan." kakashi says to me as soon as hinata leaves.

"What is it to you? So what is im mean to her, to anyone for that matter." turning my attention from the spot that hinata was to glare at him.

"Hinata-chan is a kind person. There is no reason for anyone to not like her." he shrugs

"You said OUR hinata-chan. Do you feel some sort of protectiveness over her?" i ask him

"Yes. she is a kind hearted girl. She has been through a lot as well sasuke, not everyone has to have their family murdered to live a hard life. Now i'm not saying she has lived a harder life than you but maybe instead of being an ass to her you might actually end up being friends with her if you let her in." he say to me still reading that damn perverted book of his.

Hinata have a hard life? She looks like a doll how could she have had a hard life? I don't remember much from my childhood besides the massacre but the little pieces i do remember were peaceful and happy. Yes i wasn't going to be the head of the clan like her but i knew pretty much what was required of them. I mean how much different would our clans have been, well besides enslaving half of them.

"What ever i am to her or how i am to her is of no concern to you." i decide to say to him.

"I'm just saying sasuke, you don't meet a girl like hinata every lifetime. A girl like her is rare. Not only is kindness well known around the village but so is her beauty. I myself am surprised she isnt engaged to someone. Naruto is a complete idiot for letting hinata slip." kakashi sighs, "sometimes i swear i don't know how the village will survive with him as our hokage to be but i know he'll give it his all."

'Hn…" is my only response. Around kakashi i have to watch what i say, he was my sensei after all. He is (reluctantly thought) the only father figure i've really known and will manipulate what i say into some crazy notion. Hinata is no doubt beautiful anyone thats not naruto could see that. She is also very kind but from the twos days i've known her, she has talked backed to both naruto and i, so She clearly isn't afraid to speak up for herself anymore. From her rank as jounin she has to be fairly strong as well. The more and more i think about it...she would be the perfect wife……

WHAT! WOAH THERE MIND! WIFE! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!

I shaking my head i look back over at kakashi. He watches me with that one eye that's not covered and even though the book is blocking most of his face i can't help but know that he is grinning at me.

"You said all that stuff about hinata to get a reaction out of me. Didnt you?" i glare at him

"Yes, yes i did." was all he says to me.

Damn you kakashi. Whatever. Hinata is nothing to me besides my caretaker at the moment. Once she is done with this i doubt i'll see her again.

*With Hinata*

I shut the door from sasuke's hospital room and make my way out out of the hospital.

"Hinata!" i hear someone call for me. Turning towards the direction of the noise. I see a familiar head of pink hair. Sakura smiles and waves at me before approaching me. I give her a small smile in return.

"Hello sakura-san. What can i do for you?" i ask her. I look her up and down. The spot from where she was indicates shes been waiting. How long has she been there?

"Hi! I was just on break.." sakura says to me. Dear lord if your going to lie to me at least put some effort into it., " i was actually wanting to speak with you about sasuke." she say to me. Ahh there it is. I look her over. She is blushing at just the name of him. Was i this way...was i this pathetic about naruto?

"What about Sasuke-san?" i say dryly to her.

"Well… not that you aren't a great medic. Its just i dont think your the right fit for his healer. I've tried to get you off of this mission because well your...you and i didnt think youd want this but lady tsunade refuses me. What i'm trying to say is i want you to back out of this. You don't know sasuke like i do. He needs his real friends around him. And-"

I put my hand up to stop her. I cant believe what i just heard. BACK OUT OF A MISSION? I get that she likes him but not only did she just insult my skills as medic but she has insulted me as a person. Sure i wasn't on his team as a genin but i already know sasuke much rather deal with me than HER.

"Your concern for him is…….unnecessary. You say you know him but do you really? Have you taken the time to ACTUALLY KNOW HIM? I am going to tell you just like i told naruto. You two represent nothing but the horrible stuff that has happened to him. Now i don't think he handled it in the best way but you and naruto need to stay away from sasuke for a while. He needs time to heal and being around YOU AND NARUTO is not helping his mental stability. Secondly you have insulted me as a fellow nin and a friend. I don't really care what you want at this moment. Lady tsunade has trust ME not YOU to care for him and rehabilitate him. Get this through your head I WILL NOT BACK OUT OF THIS MISSION JUST SO YOU CAN FAWN OVER A MAN THAT DOESN'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU WANT HIM TOO. I get it. I was in love with naruto but he doesn't feel the same way so i got over it. At least sasuke has the respect for you to tell you MULTIPLE times that he doesn't romantically like you. Get over it sakura. For your health and sasuke's." i say to her. I watch as what i have said to her sink in.

"How dare you…..YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK ON HIS BEHALF!" she yells at me.

"Regardless i am sasuke's caretaker not you. I suggest you get your stuff together. I don't want to have to but if i mst ill request to have you watched to make sure you don't see him. I'm not your enemy sakura but i must do what is needed for my patients health and you're not it." i simply say to her before walking off to resume getting food for sasuke and i.

I may have been harsh but someone needed to tell her the truth. Im sure it hurt but i hope she can get stronger with this pain the same way i did.

Once in town i pick up some tomato soup for sasuke and a salad with a sandwich for myself. I have everything stored in a little basket that i bought so i dont risk dropping it. Next i head in the direction of the hokage tower. She said she wanted weekly reports but with the conversation i just had with her apprentice i feel i need to inform her of the situation.

"Hello hinata-chan. I didn't think lady tsunade would hear from you until friday and it's only monday." shizune greets me.

"Hello shizune-san." i say back, " i actually need to inform her about sakura."

"Oh no….i knew she would be a problem." she frowns. I merely give her a nod. She turns and i follow her. I watch her as she approaches the hokage's office. I let her enter first before i enter.

"SHizune has informed me you would like to speak with me about sakura?" tsunade says to me. I take a seat in front of her desk and nod in a yes motion.

"She was waiting for me outside of the hospital. When she approached me not only did she insult me as a nin but as a friend she believes you made a mistake placing sasuke in my care. I don't really care for what she thinks as she is not his medic but for his health and benefit i ask that you restrict sakura from seeing him until i deem it okay." i say to her.

"Just sakura?" she asks me

"Yes. naruto i already spoke to and i believe he will wait until i deem it okay for him to see his friend but sakura has an infatuation with him. She won't listen to sasuke when he say he doesn't like her. She is obsessed and for his health and safety i believe she should be watched."

"I see…...very well. Shizune please get sakura here so i can inform her of my decision." tsunade tells her. We wait until shizune leaves before conversing again.

"How is his treatment?" she asks after sighing

"Well we only just begun but he's not resisting. I worked on his back today and opened up his network a bit. He still has the restraints you put on him. I believe that after today he should be fine to leave the hospital." i say to her.

"Good. good. You are doing an excellent job hinata." she says to me. I smile and give her my thanks.

"I should head back to him. We haven't eaten and i'm sure kakashi is tired of sasuke and sasuke probably feels the same." i giggle out.

"You are probably right" she chuckles, "since i saw you today i don't need your report on him until next monday. And tell the uchiha his compound should be ready for him to move into on wednesday."

"Hai."

I stand, bow and leave. On my way out i catch a glimpse of sakura. She is going to be mad but oh well. I didn't want to do it but it needed to be done.

As i head back to the hospital i wonder what sasuke and kakashi have done in my absence. I hope sasuke wasn't meant to kakashi.

It takes me maybe 10 to 15 minutes to walk back to the hospital but i finally made it. I slide the door open and am greeted my obsidian eyes glaring at me.

"Took you long enough." sasuke growls out at me.

"Yes im sorry but speaking with the hokage can take time." i apologize to him., " kakashi you are more than welcome to join us for what now is dinner time i suppose." i offer to him but before kakashi can reply some replies for him.

"No he can't." sasuke says for him. I look at him in a disapproving way and am about to scold him on his behavior when kakashi says, "ever so kind hinata-chan but like sasuke says i must be leaving i have some reading to catch up on since i had to babysit for you." he says with a chuckle and i can't help but laugh as well which only earns us glares of death from sasuke.

"Thank you again kakashi-san!" i say to him as he leaves. I turn my attention to my patient. We stare at each other before i break the eye contact.

"Here i brought you some soup it's tomato. I didn't know what you wanted since you didn't answer when i asked you." i say to him as i hand him his food. He continues to glare at me but still takes the food. I roll my eyes at his childish behavior.

"How are you feeling since it's been a couple hours since we opened some of your networks." i ask him unwrapping my sandwich.

"Fine." is his only response. I frown but say nothing to him. If he wants to prolong his treatment then thats his decision.

I hear him sigh before he say, " i can feel more of my chakra run through them more easily but it still…..is bothersome to send even small amounts in."

"So there is still pain."

"Yes" he answers. I dont make him go into detail even though i should. He is a prideful man and i feel he wouldnt answer me honestly anyway. I nod and write that down before continuing to eat.

We eat in a comfortable silence. I finish my salad and sandwhich and throw the trash along with sasukes. While i was out in the market i picked up some board gams for us to play and some movies to watch as well.

"Would you like to play a game of chess? Or watch a movie?" i ask him since its now 9 at night. Man how time flies when you deal with a stubborn patient and a crazed stalker.

"Movie." he says. I lay out all the options i have and he chooses a horror. I nod and put it in and move back to my seat to watch it with him. Again we sit in silence watching it. There were a couple times in the movie that made me jump and each time i did sasuke snickered at me which caused me to glare at him which he just rolled his eyes at me. Adn before long the horror movie ended.

"Alright. Im going to bed would you like the tv remote?" i ask as i turn the dvd player off.

"No ill try to sleep too more torturing tomorrow yeah?" he smirks at me. Im stund.

"D-did you just make a joke?' i ask him.

"Maybe, maybe not.." he says to me. I chuckle at him and bid my good night.

"Good night sasuke. See you in the morning." i smile to him.

"Good night hinata." he says to me with his back turned.

How strange…..who woul dhave thought working with sasuke would be so….normal. I cant help but falling asleep with a smile on my face. I wonde what surprises tomorrow will bring.

*Sasuke*

"Good night sasuke." she says to me. "See you in the morning."

"Good night hinata." i say to her.

Hinata hyuuga…...what a strangely normal woman……

Maybe… just maybe this friend thing might work……..

I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling before the blackness consumes me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days with sasuke passed normally. We would wake up i would go get us breakfast, we'd eat and start the physical therapy. Sasuke eventually got used to my chakra at least enough to were it only cause a slight discomfort rather than as he put it, "his back being ripped open and burned". As lady tsunade said his family's compound was built back enough to where it was now considered livable. We had already eaten our breakfast this morning and now were at the ending process of our therapy session so i figured id tell him.

"Hey sasuke, i spoke with lady tsunade, she said that your family's compound was ready for us to move into." i say to him as i finish writing on his medical report. He was barely able to feel my chakra enter his system this time and when i asked him to send some of his own through his network he said he barely felt it. Which is great news!

"It's ready?" is his only response. I look up at him and noticed that he seems sad about it.

"I thought you'd be happy. We can finally move out of this stuffy hospital room…''

"I am. I hate this room." he say to me but it's more like he is saying to himself. I want to ask him what's wrong but he is still closed off to me so much that i don't want to ask a question that will set us back in progress. "You know if anything is wrong you can tell me...right? I may be your Guardian in way but i feel like we can be honest with each other as friends…"

"...Thanks i'll keep that in mind." was his response. "When do you want to head there?"

"Hmm...now? If your okay with it i'd like to see which room is mine and yours and then decided on a good spot to continue the therapy. Which by the way you are healing at a great pace. I'm going to tell Lady Tsunade that you can begin EASY training." i look pointedly at him when i say EASY. he merely smirks and shrugs. "And since you haven't been to your families compound in a while i'm pretty sure we will need groceries and other essentials. We should probably get you some more clothing and a haircut. No offense but if we are at least going to try and reintegrate you with the village we may want to make you look……. less threatening." i say to him as i gather little items here and there.

"I don't care what the villagers think about my clothing and hair." he says with a glare.

"You might not but that's not the point sasuke people are terrified of you and your hair starting to resemble your ancestor madara so that doesnt help with the fear factor and as for the clothing i just figured you'd want a little change from what you are wearing currently." i say as i put a hand on my hip.

"Bossy much Hyuga?" he teases

"Stubborn much Uchiha?" i shoot back.

We stare at each other neither one of us wanting to lose to the other.

"Fine i'll do as you COMMAND." he relents

"See when you do things my way everything is easier." i smile at him and the fact that i won our little staring contest. "Well i guess if your ready we can head to your compound and make a list of what we need."

"Hn.."

We walk side by side as we make our way out of the hospital. Many of the nurses and really anyone that looks at us moves out of the way in fear of angering sasuke.

"We will need to stop at the Hokage tower to inform Tsunade that we are moving." i say to him and he nods in understanding. We finally make it out of the hospital and i'm glad we didn't run into sakura at all and with in a few moments we arrive at the Hokage Tower.

Walking up the steps to Tsunade's office i knock asking permission to enter.

"COME IN" i hear her yell and we enter. "Ah Hinata-chan, Uchiha, what can i help you with?" she asks never looking up from her scroll.

"We just merely wanted to let you know we would be moving into the compound today." i say to her.

"Very well. Uchiha...How do you feel?" Tsunade asks him finally looking up from her scroll and looking him over.

"Fine." sasuke answers her curtly. I slightly turn to him and barely nudge him with my elbow indicating to say more. "Hinata-chan has done a great job in my recovery and i feel well enough to begin basic training." he finishes.

"Is that true hinata-chan?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade. His networks healed enough for him to light training but will still need treatment for a little while longer i'd estimate another 2 months at most." i say to her.

"Very well you may start Basic training again but dont push it uchiha." she say to him setting down the scroll.

Sasuke merely nods his head for an answer.

"BA-CHAN I CAN'T FIND THAT SCROLL YOU WANTED ME TO AND I SWEAR I LOOKED EVERYWHERE!" we hear NAruto before he enters, "Oh Hey hinata-chan! Hey Jerk!"

I Giggle at his greetings were as Sasuke looks annoyed.

"You idiot! What did i tell you about just walking in here you maybe training to be the next Hokage but that doesn't give you the right to just walk in when ever you want!" Lady Tsunade yells at him. "Though i suppose it was good timing…naruto take sasuke somewhere. I need to discuss a few things with hinata."

"Oi we can go get ramen i haven't eaten ALL DAY!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Sasuke gives me a side glance and i can't help but think he wants me to intervene but that would be no fun so i say nothing and giggle as the overactive blonde draggs a Glaring Uchiha with him.

"Stop pulling me you baka i know where the shop is!" we hear sasuke yell at naruto before the door fully closes. Turning back to Tsunade i look at her to begin speaking.

"Now that those two are gone i wanted to speak with about 2 things the fist was his progress, which you covered all ready and secondly was Sakura."

At the mention of her name i know it can't be good. I almost feel bad for her and almost regret asking Tsunade to tell her to stay away…….ALMOST.

"What about Sakura-san?" i ask as i take a seat in front of her.

"She was extremely upset when i told to stay away from the uchiha for the duration of his recovery but that was expected. I have sent her on a two week mission to try and give you the space you and the uchiha need but suggest you tell sasuke about sakura so that he can deal with her." she informs me. "Though i ask that you ask him to let her down gently."

"I will speak with sasuke about sakura later tonight but i'm not too sure the gentle approach will work with her. She is obsessed with him and from what i've heard from sasuke himself he has told her multiple time to leave him be but i will do as you asked because she is a friend of mine too even if she may not think so at the moment." i look down. Sakura is my friend and i don't wanna lose her.

"Thank you hinata-chan that is all i ask. Is there anything else i can help you with?" she asks and i shake my head no. "Well then you are dismissed. When you see that loud mouth blonde tell him i have more paperwork for him to do."

I laugh before nodding my head and taking off towards the ramen shop. When i get there i see naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi there.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Came to rescue sasuke?" Kakashi says.

"No not at all. He is a big boy he can save himself. I rather enjoy watching him and naruto bicker. It's good for him." i say to him as i take a seat next to him. Kakashi chuckles at the glare Sasuke is giving me and i just shrug my shoulders innocently.

"Teme here told me your moving to the compound today?" Naruto asks.

"Yes we will be there from now on an-"

"You are NOT welcome there." Sasuke interrupts me.

"AWW COME ON TEME DIDN'T YOU MISS ME? WHY CAN'T I COME OVER? I CAN COME OVER RIGHT HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto asks with fake hurt. I say nothing but nod in a yes motion "See teme hinata-chan say yes so i'll be over!"

"Hinata-chan doesn't live at MY compound she is a guest" sasuke replies to naruto.

While they continue to bicker i place my order and watch their interaction with kakashi.

"Why is hinata-chan a guest and can come see you whenever teme? I was the one who chased you around forever!!" Naruto cries.

"She is only there to help with my recovery. If the "hokage" would release her from her mission to watch over me she wouldn't be welcome either you idiot."

"Sasuke you wound me!!" i fake hurt with a hand over my heart as if he just crushed it. In return he glares daggers at me.

"Come now sasuke! You are the only man in the entire village that wouldn't want a beautiful woman like hinata-chan to take care of him." Kakashi places a hand on my shoulder when he is done speaking. At the word beautiful i feel my cheeks heat up with blood and blush at his compliment.

"Yeah teme! Plus hinata-chan here makes the BEST food in village...well besides Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto says excitedly. All of their compliments, appreciated nonetheless, make me a bit uncomfortable. I use my hair as a curtain and focus on eating my bowl of ramen. I start to make a mental note of what i should by from the market for the uchiha compound. Milk, eggs, rice, fruit, fish, chicken, noodles, vegetables, paper towels, laundry soa-

"Hinata? HINATA-CHAN!!!!!" naruto breaks my concentration by yelling my name and waving a hand in front of me.

"Ah….Sorry Naruto-san i was thinking...what's up?" i ask

"What were you thinking about? And i was just making sure you were okay you haven't said anything in a while." he tells me.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!!" i blush and take notice that all three men were finished with their food and so was i. "I was just making a mental list of all the necessities we will need to buy before going to the compound…..Sasuke if you're ready can we get going? We have a lot to buy."

"Hn." was sasuke's only and favorite reply but he does stand so i take it as a "Yeah let's get going". I move to pay for my food but sasuke catches my wrist before i can put the money down. I give him a questioning look but he ignores me and places enough money for both our meals.

"How gentlemanly of you sasuke.." Kakashi says with an amused tone.

Sasuke merely shrugs and tugs of my wrist that he hasn't let go of and pulls me along.

"It was nice to see you both!!" was all i had time to say before i was pulled out of the booth by sasuke.

"Hey slow down!" i say to him as i try to pry my arm from his grip. "Thank you for paying back there by the way.."

He finally slows his pace and releases my wrist to allow me to walk by his side. We continue to walk through the village and stop at booths here and there to grab what we need. The walk and shopping was pleasant enough until the villagers started to recognize who we were.

"Is that the traitor?"

"What is HE doing with her? Isn't she the heiress to the hyuga clan?"

"Are they together? If they are i feel bad for that poor girl chained to a monster like him…"

I keep my head held high but their comments bother me. They don't know sasuke! How can they judge him? Did they already forget that without him we could have died if he didnt help end the war?

"Don't listen to them Hinata." sasuke grumbles out.

I look at him sideways and see that he was emotionless. I merely nod and we continue our way with the comments that continue to grow. We stop at one last shop to buy sasuke some new clothing. While i leave him to grab what he wants i take a look around. The shop we were in was more of a second hand store than a clothing store. There were dishes, towels, movies, and pretty much anything you could think of. I stop to browse so clothing. I find a form fitting shirt in a lavender color and grab 3 of them as well as a couple of black leggings. This store was for civilians mainly but they did have some comfy clothing to just hang out in.

"Im done" i hear sasuke say. I turn to him and see he has grabbed a couple plain black shirts and some blue ones as well. He also found some pants and what i think are sweats but i can't tell from the way he is holding them. I smile at him and turn to head to the register.

"You should pay for mine...i'll give you the money but i think it best you do the talking to the cashier." he tells me and i nod in understanding. Even though sasuke is no longer considered a criminal nin many still fear him...i hope that changes in time.

"Hello dear! Did you and your husband find everything okay?" the older woman asks.

"Oh um yes we did but we arent together." i inform her pointing to us. The woman whose name tag reads Chise, looks at me and then at sasuke. Chise shows no fear to sasuke which i can see he was taken back by. "My apologies. I just assumed since you two seem close. Must be my old age!" chise jokes around.

I look over at sasuke and see is amused by this woman.

"What made you think we were close?" he asks her

"Well son id say how close you stand to her. I don't think you even noticed it but you never let the girl out of your sight. When she moved your eyes followed to make sure she was okay. And you girl well you seem to be his caretaker. Before my husband passed away i would also have to convince him to buy more clothing. Let me tell you deary men are stubborn things, you have to get them to do things but make them think they wanted to do it and not just that you said to do it otherwise nothing will get done." she said and throws her hands up in the air. I giggle at her reasons why she thinks we were together but for the first time i see sasuke has a faint pink tone to his cheeks. Was that blush!! Was he blushing!!!

"Well you total for everything here dear is $20.35" she smiles and i again go to pay but sasuke beats me to it and hands chise the money. I turn and glare at him. Does he think i can't pay for it? I hate this new habit of his…..

"Thank you!" she says, "Now you two come back if you need ANYTHING and have a great day!"

I give her a slight bow while sasuke nods his head and gives her a small smile.

"She was interesting isn't she?" i ask him as we exit the shop. Now carrying more bags we head in the direction of the compound.

"I liked her. She was crazy but i liked her." was his response. Probably because she didn't care that he was the SASUKE UCHIHA. It's not everyday you meet someone who isn't afraid of the avenger.

We continue the rest of the way to his home in a comfortable silence.

Once arriving at the front of the compound i feel the mood change. I look over at sasuke and notice the sadness and anger rolling off him in waves. We stand there in the front of the compound for what feels like forever before he make a move to enter.

The compound has an eerie feel to it. Most of it was completely destroyed in the war. I know from tsunade that the house his family lived in is gone. Which i think is a good thing….he shouldn't live in a house where he saw his parents murdered.

"Are you hinata? Hinata hyuga?" a construction worker asks.

"Yes i am."

"Lady Hokage told me to give you these." He says and hands me two sets of keys. "The only standing house is where you two will be staying. There isn't much furniture in them so you'll have to go buy some but there are two rooms each with bed and a small table in the dining room." he say before he takes his leave.

I look over at sasuke and see he is staring at what i guess would have been his families resident. I'm sure he would stand there forever if i didn't gently take his hand in mine and pull him along. We can go through whatever is left of his compound tomorrow. Not letting go of his hand he follows limply almost as if not really here. We reach the door and i open it with the keys given to me. The construction worker wasn't lying when he said there was very little furniture. In the living room was nothing, not a tv and definitely no couch. The dining room with lead into the kitchen had only a small table.

Sighing i pull sasuke the rest of the way in before letting go of his hand. Shutting the door i then take the ten thousand (what it feels like i was carrying) and set them on the small table. I watch as sasuke basically copies my movements. He continues to look around the medium sized home. I begin the task of putting away everything while he explores our new home.

Once everything is in place in the kitchen i move towards the bathroom and place the matts on the floor and the towels on the towel rack. The only thing left is our clothing but i'm not too sure where the rooms are nor which room is mine.

"Sasuke?" i call out and am greeted with silence. I walk around the house trying to find him when i pass the back door that leads into the yard. I was going to just by pass it but then i saw him. Sasuke was outside again…. I don't know whether or not to follow. Does he want space? Do i bother him? This must be so hard for him..finally being back to a place that was once a fun and happy home that turned into a nightmare that he must be reliving. I decide to follow him..no one not even Sasuke Uchiha deserved to be alone at a time like this. I slide open the door and walk over to him as quietly as i can.

"I hate it here…." he says to me look down at the ground. And for the first time ever i see a single tear run down his cheek. I had no words for him though…..what does one say to someone that has to live in the same area that their family was murdered in.

So i say nothing and come to his side. At first i was hesitant but got over myself and moved to stand in front of him and I hug him. At first he is very stiff its as if im hugging a brick wall instead of a person but slowly he accepts my hug.

He began to shake and i think i've angered him. Great! Good job hinata now he is even more upset. I was about to move away from him and give him space but before i can…... i feel his arms circle around me and his head presses into my shoulder and i feel his tears. In that moment i was reminded how human sasuke really was. I knew he was obviously human but there were times when sasuke was so cold and threatening that he seem to be another being entirely. I feel him shake with violent tears that were long overdue.

I wrap my arms around him and bring him closer. I can feel his weight beginning to fall on me and i move us into a sitting position he now has his head buried further into my hair. He makes no sounds and i know he is holding back tears…..

"Let it go sasuke…... Crying is not a weakness." i say softly to him as i run my fingers through his hair. "Let it go……….." i say to him one last time and that seems to do the trick. He begins to sob into my shoulder. I feel his arms tighten around me even more and i can't help but tighten my hold on him. In this moment he isn't Sasuke Uchiha the Avenger or Hero of the village. He is a small child that is hurting over the loss of his family. I don't even realise it but i too am crying.

I don't know how long we sat out there. Me holding on to him as if he were going to break into a thousand pieces and blow away into the wind and he crying in my hair. Eventually his sobbing slows down and my shoulder and hair are no longer wet with his tears. I feel him loosen his hug and i do the same to allow some space between us. I look at him and see puffy eyes rimmed with red and his cheeks stain with tears.

"Thank you……" he whispers to me. I feel my own tears leak from my eyes and i hug him this time but i have my head press to the side of his. Mixing our tears.

"There is no need to thank me….I will always be here for you. Whenever you need it" i say to him and release him from my last hug. I stand and offer him my hand to get up. "Come. lets go inside. You can shower first and i'll begin dinner and then we can figure out who sleeps where. Yeah?"

He takes my hand in his and i pull him up. I was going to let go of his hand but he held it firmly in his so i let him and we walk hand in hand back to the house. Neither of us mention or talk about what just happened outside but i know from now on i'll be here for him. He will never be alone again.

Once inside sasuke finally release my hand and i look up at him and he gives me a small smile before he heads to the bathroom. I then make my way to the kitchen. Once there i splash my face with the water from the sinks and wash my hands. I open the cabinets to pull out the rice i bought earlier. I decided to make rice, chicken, and vegetables for dinner. I hear the shower start and i smile to myself. I've made this dish a thousand times so my mind wanders to other topics. Topics like the fact that i was just outside hugging sasuke while he cried to me. Never and i mean never in a million years did i think that i would be comforting the avenger. But that wasn't what my mind thought about. The only thing i could think about was how soft his hair was and how his body pressed against mine. How his arms felt around my waist. How i felt, even though he was crying, safe in his arms…..how comfortable i was there in the arms of a once criminal.

The sound of the shower brings me from my thoughts and i shake my head of the thoughts in my mind. Sasuke turns the corner freshly cleaned and in his new clothing. I find myself staring at him. The shirt he wore fit nicely….i can see that benthe the clothing was a body that had the woman of Konohagakure grooling….

"Hinata?" i hear someone call. Who was that?

"Hinata are you okay?" the voice asks again. And this time i register that it was sasuke. And i feel my entire face flush with my blush and i know im red.

"Oh sorry i was...um spacing out!! Dinner is ready!!" i announce and turn quickly into the kitchen to retrieve the plates. I cant believe sasuke caught me staring at him like he was some piece of meat!!! How embarrassing!!!!!!

"Do you need any help?" i hear him call from the dining room.

"No its okay!!" i practically yell back. I walk back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room carrying the food.

Once everything is out i set the table and sit opposite to sasuke.

"Everything looks great hinata" he says to me. I smile and nod a thank you not trusting my voice at the moment. I grab the food and fill my plate with it and sasuke does the same. We eat in a semi comfortable silence and i say semi comfortable silence because i keep fidgeting in my seat. Once done sasuke moves to collect the dishes.

"I can do the dishes sasuke if you want to pick out your room out." I say to him as i carry the remaining dishes and place them in the sink.

"I don't mind." he says.

So i shrug my shoulders and decide to take a shower while he does the dishes. I grab my clothing to sleep in and head to the bathroom. The heat from the shower washes away all the stress that this day has brought. I step out of the shower and dress. I step out and walk back to the dining room where sasuke is sorting through his newly bought clothing.

"Wanna pick a room now" i say with a yawn. I didn't realise how tiring today has been.

Sasuke merely nods his head and gets up to walk with me to where i'm guessing our rooms are.

The rooms are side by side. Each room is a good size. One room comes with a queen sized bed and the other a king. We decide to just go with the bedding determining which room was whose. So i took the queen bed and he the king. The bedding was soft to the touch and i couldn't wait to lay in it. There was a closet that had a couple of hangers so i placed all of my clothing in there.

I walk over to sasuke's room and he is doing the same. I stand at his door and wait for him to notice me.

"Im tired" he states and i smile and nod at him i turn to leave and grab the door handle to shut it.

"Goodnight Sasuke." i saw to him as i leave and just before i shut the door i hear him say good night to me as well.

Now back inside my room with the door shut i slip into the bed and pull the soft covers over me. I smile to myself and fall asleep thinking that maybe living with an uchiha might not be so bad.

*

 ** _Alright chapter 5 up!!! thank you guys for being patient this month has been crazy but as always please leave a comment in you have something nice to say or if you have constructive critism. NOTHING NEGATIVE!!! And guys please let me know if you want some more stories with different characters in Naruto!! because i am open to doing other match ups. my fav is hinata and sasuke but open to other pairings!! And thank you guys for reading my story Nd i cant wait to see you all next time!!_** ** _Much love!!!_**


End file.
